Tersesat
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang tidak Near ketahui tentang Light dan L, begitu kata Mello. Setelah Kira terkalahkan, barulah ia mengerti apa yang tak ia ketahui. Near menemukan refleksi dirinya saat ini dalam sosok Yagami Light, bukan Kira.Shounen-ai,MelloNear, LightL.


Judul: Tersesat

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: Mainly MelloNear dan LightL reflective.

Warnings: Fic ini mengandung yaoi, shounen-ai, boys love—terserah mau disebut apa. Kalau alergi, mohon klik icon back di computer Anda. Isu nggak memaksa Anda untuk baca, tapi kalau Anda tetap mau baca, resikonya mohon tanggung sendiri ya...

Disclaimer: Death Note dan segala propertinya adalah milik Ooba-sensei dan Obata-sensei. Etto… Hatimu Berkata Demikian dan Realita Proyeksi Mimpi adalah fanfiction hasil karya Half-Moon Smile. Singkat kata, bukan punya Isu..

A/N: Akhirnya Isu terjun juga ke fandom ini.. hehehe..Umm.. fic Death Note pertama Isu, jadi onegaishimasu!! Fic ini sangat terinspirasi dari fanfic Half-Moon Smile yang berjudul "Hatimu Berkata Demikian" dan "Realita Proyeksi Mimpi". Anda disarankan untuk membaca!

Didedikasikan untuk tiga sista Isu tercinta: SheilaLuv, yang juga akan berhadapan dengan UN seperti Isu dalam dua minggu, Goodboy Tobi, yang selalu begitu ramah sama Isu meski sekarang jarang ngobrol.. –hiks-, dan tentu saja, Half-Moon Smile yang masterpiecenya menjadi awal dan dorongan Isu untuk menulis ini. Arigatou, oneechantachi!! Isu bersyukur banget bisa mengenal kalian!

Tolong dibaca sampai habis, ya…!

_A Death Note Fanfiction_

_**Tersesat**_

_Kerja bagus, Near._

Sebuah tangan kukuh menepuk helai-helai mahkota putih tebal di atas kepalanya; sebuah afeksi yang tak pernah Near terima lagi sejak-entah-kapan.

_Saya bangga padamu_. Suara yang familiar itu berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, _juga Mello. Ya, kalian berdua._

Tangan kukuh itu masih bertengger di atas kepalanya, dan Near mendongak sedikit dalam ketidakpercayaan. Seraut wajah pucat, namun dengan sebuah senyuman khas yang Near kenali dalam sekali lihat, menaungi penglihatannya.

Di mana dia? Langit biru, padang rumput indah yang tenang. Near menjelajahi setiap sudut yang bisa dijangkau matanya. Aneh, ia tak merasa mengenal tempat ini. Mata hitamnya kemudian kembali pada sosok terbalut kaus putih dan jeans hitam—masih sama persis seperti apa yang ingatannya simpan tentang sosok itu.

_L..._ Near menggumam, sorot mata tajamnya menelan habis figur yang selama ini ia kejar. L tampaknya tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh tatapan tajamnya yang bertanya—menjerit, berteriak, dan memprotes takdir: _Kenapa kau harus pergi_?—mencoba mengerti ruwetnya benang yang dirajut oleh sang Takdir dan Waktu. _Kenapa kau ada di sini?_

Sepasang bola mata hitam L memandangnya sekilas, sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

_Saya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana jalannya pertempuran kalian melawan Kira._

Sesosok figur bergerak nun jauh di bagian lain padang rumput itu, namun ekor mata Near yang awas menangkapnya. Cepat Near berbalik, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah—dan ternyata memang tidak: sosok terbalut jaket hitam dan berambut pirang keemasan itu terlalu familiar.

_Mello…_ Nama itu menyelinap keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan nyaris tanpa sadar, Near melangkah—_selangkah saja lebih dekat, Mello, kumohon_—namun sepasang lengan kukuh yang kurus melingkari lehernya dari belakang, menahan gerakannya dengan efektif.

Near mendongak, _L?_

Ada sesuatu di mata kelam L, sesuatu yang tidak biasa—_sejak kapan L membiarkan emosinya mengkhianatinya? Tidak, seharusnya tidak pernah…_--yang tak pernah Near lihat sebelumnya. Emosi mentah yang tak terbaca mengintip dari tirai kelam mata L yang berpendar, memberitahu Near: sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu telah terjadi pada L.

_Jangan mengejarnya, Near. Jangan memanas-manasinya._

Near menarik napas, menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, tatapannya lurus menatap sosok Mello yang berdiri di kejauhan. Percuma. Ribuan, jutaan kalipun ia memanggil, Mello tak akan mendengar. Bukankah Mello tak peduli—tak pernah peduli?

Karena itu, Near pun tak ingin peduli.

_Saya ingin kalian berdua menghancurkan Kira._

Suara L menembus relung hati Near, mengukir kembali tekad yang terancam pudar karena lelah. Ya, benar. Demi L, demi membalas gugurnya L, Near tak'kan menyerah. Karena ia tahu, Mello pun demikian. Demi L… mereka berdua—atau salah satu dari mereka—akan menghancurkan Kira.

_Kami—aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, L._

Senyuman yang diberikan L padanya terasa aneh, membuat nafasnya tercekatdengan intensitas tekanan yang tak ia kenal. _L?_

_Jika saja ada jalan lain, tentu saya akan memilihnya._ Bola mata hitam kelam itu menerawang, jauh, juah, dan Near tahu, L tak ada di sini bersamanya. _Tapi saya gagal, Near. Kini jalan itu tertutup karena saya gagal. Karena itu, satu-satunya jalan…hancurkan dia. Buat dia melihat kenyataan. Gulingkan dia dari singgasana idealismenya yang sudah merenggut kemanusiaannya. Hanya dengan begitu… Kira bisa menyerah pada realita._

Mata Near terkunci oleh kelam bola mata L—membuatnya sesak..sesak, sesak..sesuatu…

_Hanya dengan begitu… dia bisa melihat saya._

—dan Near tersentak bangun, kedua matanya terbuka lebar—padang rumput dan langit biru lenyap sempurna, digantikan oleh rel dan kereta api mainan, serta balok-balok yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya.

Near tertegun sejenak, seakan masih bermimpi, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa laptop di hadapannya berkedip-kedip. Seseorang menghubunginya.

"...Mello?"

----o0oMelloNear&LightLo0o----

Mata birunya menentang bola mata kelam di hadapannya, berapi-api.

_Aku tak'kan kalah, L. Tidak akan. Tidak dari Kira, dan tidak dari Near. Aku akan menang._

Figur bungkuk yang terlihat ringkih itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang jauh. Ada nada sesal dalam suaranya ketika ia menggumam, _jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Mello. Kau tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Near, itulah kenyataannya. Jangan buat dirimu terdengar seperti Kira._

Kalau begitu, akan kudobrak kenyataan itu. Determinasi menggelora di dadanya, tangannya terkepal. _Akan kutunjukkan keajaiban, dan kujadikan tekadku sebuah realita. Aku akan menang, L. Aku akan menjadi nomor satu. Melebihi Near... melebihimu._

L mengeluarkan suara deheman lembut _sebelum berjongkok perlahan, terlihat berpikir. Kau menginginkan pengakuan atas kemenanganmu bukan, Mello?_

Mello mendengus. _Semua pun begitu. Kau juga._

_Ah, ya._ Sebuah senyum tipis memulas wajah L. _Selamanya kita adalah anak-anak yang tak mau kalah._

Entah kenapa, sebuah rasa penasaran menyerang Mello._Kedengarannya seperti kau tidak mendapatkan pengakuan yang kau inginkan._ Ia melangkah lebih dekat dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas rumput yang terlihat begitu empuk. _Apa karena kau kalah, L?_

Ah, di situlah anehnya, L menggigiti kukunya. _Saya tidak merasa marah karena kalah. Tidak, saya bahkan tidak keberatan kalah darinya. Saya hanya kecewa... bukan karena kalah, tapi karena saya tidak bisa menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman idealismenya sendiri. Padahal, hanya saya yang bisa. _Mata L terpejam kini, seakan berusaha mengendalikan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. _Saya gagal, Mello. Itulah yang membuat saya kecewa._

Mello membuka mulut, matanya melebar. Sungguh, ia ragu menanyakan satu hal—hanya satu hal, untuk mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya—_L? Apa kita sedang bicara... tentang Kira?_

Mata mereka bertemu, dan sesuatu dalam tatapan L mengisyaratkan bahwa dugaannya benar. Ada sesuatu.

Mello menelan ludah. _L..bolehkah? Bukankah emosi seperti itu..._

_Tak ada yang salah, Mello. __Saya hanya mencoba jujur pada hati saya sendiri. Bukankah kau juga merasakannya… pada Near?_

Mello menggeleng-geleng, nafasnya terputus-putus. _Tidak, tidak. Aku…_

Sebuah senyum penuh pengertian dilemparkan L untuknya. _Kau akan melihat dan mengalaminya sendiri, Mello. Menyangkal hanya akan menimbulkan komplikasi._

Hening sejenak.

_L? Tidakkan Kira mengakuimu?_

L menerawang, seakan mencara sesuatu yang tak pernah ia temukan. _Tentu saja ia mengakui saya. Bagaimanapun, kami adalah rival. Yang tidak diakuinya adalah apa yang ada di antarakami berdua. Dia menyangkal apa yang ada di hatinya...dan tak bisa melihat saya seutuhnya._

Mello berpaling dari senior yang sangat ia kagumi itu. _Aku akan menghancurkannya._

_Ah ya... tolonglah. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang._

_Kebenaran akan menang, kau selalu bilang begitu, 'kan, L?_

_Saya hanya ingin menyelamatkannya, Mello._ Sosok ringkih itu berdiri, masih menerawang jauh, dan Mello sadar, L tak ada di situ bersamanya.

_L.. kenapa?_

_Saya jatuh, Mello. Saya telah jatuh.. dan saat ini, saya bahkan tak berani berharap bahwa dia akan menangkap saya._

----o00MelloNear&LightLo0o----

"_Kita harus bicara."_

Terus terang saja, Near tak punya sedikit bayangan apapun tentang apa yang dipikirkan Mello.

Di sini, di gubuk sempit, reyot dan gelap ini, keduanya duduk berhadapan,. Malam masih buta, fajar masih harus menunggu lama, dan sang Dewi Malam nampaknya lebih suka bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang menghitam di atas sana. Hanya sebuah lilin kecil yang dibawa Mello menyala di lantai, di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, menerangi rambur keemasan Mello dan wajah pucat Near, menari-nari dengan irama angin malam lembut yang menyelinap masuk lewat celah-celah dinding kayu yang nyaris roboh.

Mello-lah yang memintanya datang—tak peduli meskipun sekarang ini lewat tengah malam.

Dan kini, di hadapan Near, Mello bungkam. Mata birunya gelisah, terpaku pada api lilin yang bergerak pelan, tangannya menggenggam sebatang cokelat yang belum dibuka.

"_Kutunggu di gubuk paling kecil di slum area di dekat tempatmu sepuluh menit lagi."_

Near tidak bisa menolak ketika Mello memintanya datang. Mimpinya malam ini entah kenapa membuatnya gelisah, seperti perasaan saat ia tidak mengetahui suatu hal penting yang harusnya ia ketahui.

Tapi.. kapankan ia pernah menolak Mello? Tak pernah—atau mungkin tak bisa?

"Apa maumu, Mello?"

Mata biru itu beralih padanya dengan tajam, namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar.

Near menutup mata, lalu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

Tak ada reaksi dari Mello ketika Near melangkah lambat-lambat menuju pintu gubuk. Hanya mata birunya yang mengikuti—mengawasi tiap gerakan, mengamati setiap inchi sosok Near—hingga akhirnya Near membuka pintu gubuk dan suara Mello menyerang "Tutup pintunya. Kembali ke sini."

Sebuah perintah. Near menutup kembali pintu gubuk itu dan menoleh sedikit, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak tertarik dengan permainan apapun yang sedang Mello lakukan. Tapi Mello sedang berdiri, menatapnya—dalam, tajam, intens—dengan sepasang mata safir yang berkilat-kilat dalam cahaya lilin, dan Near kehilangan kata-kata.

"Rencanamu, Near." Tatapan itu mengeras. "Kau akan menghancurkan Kira, bukan?"

Near mengerutkan dahi. Temannya itu bertingkah aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu? "Aku tak melihat apa perlunya kau tahu soal itu. Rencanaku sudah berjalan, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu."

Tawa kecil Mello mengisi ruangan itu—tawa pahit, gelisah, aneh—namun matanya tak tertawa. Anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya berborder pada frustrasi.

"Sial. Sial." Ia menggumam, namun keheningan membuat Near bisa mendengarnya. "Sial. L ternyata benar. Sial.." kini ada kemarahan terpancar di kedua matanya safirnya.

Sebuah lengan pucat terulur kea rah Mello. Mata mereka bertemu, bertempur dalam intensitas luar biasa, menyerang dan bertahan, bersembunyi dan membuka rahasia—keduanya tahu bahwa anak laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapan mereka mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapapun.

Near-lah yang pertama menghancurkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"L ingin kau dan aku menghancurkan Kira." Katanya pelan, namun tatapannya mengeras, menentang tekanan kemarahan di mata Mello. "Kau dan aku. Demi L."

"Tidak." Sangat tegas, keras. Near mengalihkan pandangannya dan menurunkan lengannya—mengapa penolakan Mello selalu membuatnya kecewa?—lalu berpaling kembali ke arah pintu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu yang berkarat—butuh seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencegah tangannya bergetar—dan Near menggumam, "Kalau itu yang kau mau."

Sebuah geraman marah menggema dan Mello melesat, menarik kerah piyama putih Near dengan kasar hingga anak berambut salju itu menarik napas tajam karena kaget. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Near yang tadi memegang kenop pintu, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Mello membenturkan tubuh ringkih temannya itu ke dinding.

Api lilin bergoyang-goyang, seakan ketakutan akan intensitas kemarahan yang menguar dari figur Mello—lalu padam.

Gelap gulita.

Namun Near bisa mendengar nafas Mello yang terengah marah. Ia bisa merasakan cengkeraman Mello di pergelangan tangannya—erat, menyakitkan, membuat jemarinya mati rasa—serta tarikan Mello pada kerah piyamanya, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Kemarahan.

Keinginan untuk menghancurkan.

Near terperangkap. Dinding kayu membentur punggungnya, berat tubuh Mello mengunci gerakannya. Tarikan di lehernya mengendur sedikit, dan Near baru saja akan menarik nafas lega ketika tiba-tiba hembusan nafas panas Mello mengenai telinganya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Near." Bisikan itu diutarakan persis di telinganya, dan Near berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak gemetar. "Kau bahkan tak tahu setengah dari apa yang L sembunyikan…tentangnya dan Kira."

Sekujur tubuh Near mengejang tegang, namun otak rasionalnya menuntutnya untuk tenang. "Apa yang tidak kutahu?" balasnya tanpa ekspresi—sebuah usaha untuk menekan rasa tegangnya. "Apa yang kautahu, Mello?"

Cengkeraman Mello di tangannya menguat, kuku-kuku Mello menusuk kulitnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Dasar apatis."

Near baru saja akan membuka mulut dan membalas ketika sekali lagi tubuhnya dibenturkan ke dinding—ia merasakan tangan Mello berpindah dari kerah bajunya dan kini mencengkeram rahangnya, memaksanya mendongak—dan sekilas, anak berambut seputih salju itu menangkap kilatan predatorik di mata biru temannya yang cemerlang—kemudian sesuatu, hangat dan lembut—mengunci bibirnya.

Mata hitam Near melebar. Tubuhnya seketika kaku.

Mello..?

Bibir Mello terasa lembut, namun tidak gerakannya. Kasar, tajam, penuh kemarahan, kekuatan, deklarasi atas determinasi—namun ternodai dengan titik-titik keputusasaan dan kelelahan akan pencarian. Near tersentak kaget ketika merasa bibir bawahny dikoyak dengan kejam dan ditarik membuka, dan Mello tak menunggu sedikitpun untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh.

Tangan Near refleks mendorong dada Mello agar lawannya menjauh—_tidak, hentikan, hentikan_—namun Mello adalah manifestasi kekuatan dan gairah yang menyatu, membuat lutut Near lemas dan matanya mengatup. Jemari yang tadinya mendorong sekuat tenaga kini mencengkeram jaket hitam, menarik Mello lebih, lebih dekat, dan untuk sesaat, Near berpikir dengan bodohnya bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, oksigen tak lagi dibutuhkan oleh manusia.

Saat Mello akhirnya melepaskannya, tubuhnya kembali dibenturkan ke dinding. Near bisa merasakan dahi Mello bertumpu pada dahinya, nafas mereka berdua menyatu dalam satu harmoni, terengah-engah, _hangat_. Cengkeramannya pada jaket Mello menguat dalam desperasi sesaat—_jangan pergi, kumohon_—namun Mello mundur selangkah, menepiskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau benar-benar tak punya bayangan tentang L dan Kira, Near."

Pintu gubuk itu berkeriut terbuka sebelum akhirnya terbanting menutup.

Dalam kegelapan, Near terdiam sendirian.

----o0oMelloNear&LightLo0o-----

Light nyaris tak bisa menahan senyum euforiknya.

Sekarang. Sekaranglah saatnya. Rintangan terakhirnya untuk menjadi dewa akan hancur hari ini juga. Dan ia tak perlu repot mengotori tangannya sendiri—ia percaya, untuk hal inilah Mikami Teru lahir ke dunia ini: menuliskan nama Near dan yang lainnya dalam Death Note.

Sempurna. Sungguh rencana yang sempurna. Sempurna karena ialah sang dewa. Sesui dengan namanya, Light akan menjadi cahaya pembimbing manusia menuju era baru—dunia damai dan aman tanpa orang-orang bermental bobrok—sebagai Kira.

Kira—ia—akan menjadi dewa. Penguasa.

Setelah hari ini, seluruh penghalangnya akan mati. Near. Mello. L.

Mereka sudah berakhir. Kemenangan ada di tangannya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang kurang. Hanya ada satu hal mustahil yang ia inginkan saat ini.

_Lihatkah kau, L? Akulah pemenangnya. Para penerus bodohmu itu tak ada apa-apanya. Huh, menggelikan. Kemampuan mereka bahkan tak menyaingi setengah kemampuanmu. Berani sekali mereka menentang dewa._

_Akulah yang menang. Dan sungguh, aku ingin mengatakan ini di hadapanmu, melihat reaksimu supaya aku puas dan kemenangan ini terasa lengkap. Akulah pemenangnya, akulah kebenaran! Akulah hukum!_

_Kesalahan terbesarmu, L, adalah menentangku. Sayang sekali...Ryuuzaki._

Ketika mobil akhirnya berhenti di depan bangunan bobrok tempat pertemuan dengan Near yang dijanjikan, Light melangkah keluar. Setiap langkah menyiratkan kepercayaan diri yang tak tergoyahkan. Ialah sang pemenang. Near akan terbunuh, seperti halnya L—_Ryuuzaki, ah.. bukan..—_dan Mello. Kekuasaannya sebagai dewa akan sempurna.

Tepat sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke bangunan itu, angin mendadak berhembus kencang, menerpa mereka semua—dan sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telinga Light—dan Light terpaku. Matanya melebar.

"_Saatnya bangun, Light-kun. Saatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. Urusan kita masih belum selesai. Saya masih menunggu, sampai kapanpun..."_

-----o0oMelloNear&LightLo0o-----

Seorang anak pucat bertubuh pendek dan berambut putih bagai salju menyusuri kompleks pemakaman, tertatih-tatih dalam langkahnya. Wangi musim semi menyapa penciumannya, harumnya bau pucuk-pucuk pohon yang segar tercampur dengan harum bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, tidak sedikitpun meringankan hatinya yang terasa berat.

Tersuruk-suruk, anak itu berjalan sambil memeluk dua buket bunga dan sebuah Death Note, melangkah dengan pasti melewati deretan batu nisan di sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya berhenti di hadapan dua nisan putih dari marmer yang berkilauan, bersebelahan satu sama lain.

Dengan hati-hati, diletakkannya sebuah buket di atas makam yang satu, dan buket yang satunya di atas makam di sebelahnya.

"Mello... L..." ia berhenti sejenak, dan memejamkan mata. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tak'kan mengecewakan kalian."

Keheningan menjawabnya, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Near menyadari betapa menyesakkannya keheningan itu. Ia menelan ludah, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Diletakkannya Death Note yang ia bawa ke atas makam L.

"Kira sudah hancur."

"Ternyata kau ini melankolis," sebuah suara berat menyusul kata-katanya—suara berat, kasar, serak, jelek sekali, pikir Near—"Tidak kusangka. Pada akhirnya, semua manusia sama saja, kalah oleh perasaaan. Hmm.. tapi justru karena itulah kalian menarik."

Near melirik sosok hitam yang menjulang di sebelahnya. "Ryuk," gumamnya. "Apa kau harus selalu mengikutiku?"

"Heh. Kau ini pemilik Death Note yang dulu kujatuhkan itu sekarang, jadi tentu saja." Shinigami hitam itu menggaruk kepala dengan jari telunjuknya. "Meskipun aku ikut ke sini juga karena ada urusan kecil."

"Urusan?"

"Yah, hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Selama kami bersama-sama, dialah yang selalu menyediakan apel untukku. Jadi kurasa tak ada salahnya melakukan hal yang sebenarnya selalu ingin dia lakukan, tapi tak bisa ia lakukan."

Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Ryuk mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya di atas makam L. Near memandang surat itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Surat itu... Kira?"

"Ah, bukan," Shinigami itu nyengir. "Itu dari _Yagami Light_. Menarik sekali, melihatnya dalam satu momen kejujuran pada diri sendiri yang membuatnya frustrasi. Sayang kau tidak melihatnya." Ada kilatan nostalgia di mata Ryuk. "Saat ia menghadapi dunia bukan sebagai _Kira_, namun sebagai _Yagami Light_, ia sedikit… berbeda, kau tahu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Near meraih amplop itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas terlipat empat seakan itu adalah barang bukti yang penting. Ketika lipatan itu terbuka, Near membaca kata demi kata perlahan-lahan… dan mata hitamnya melebar.

"Ini…"

"Tak ada yang mengajarimu kalau membaca surat untuk orang lain itu tak sopan?" Ryuk menegur dengan setengah hati. "Yaah… toh aku tak peduli."

Near melipat kembali surat itu dengan rapi, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, dan meletakkannya di atas makam L. Gumaman lirihnya menghilang diterpa desau angin, "Aku mengerti sekarang…"

Bola mata kelamnya berpindah pada nisan Mello, dan untuk sesaat, mata hitam itu tersaput kristal bening yang menggenang, namun hilang dalam satu kedipan. Tangan pucatnya terulur untuk menyentuh nisan itu, dan mengusapnya lembut.

_Inikah yang kautahu, Mello? Karena inikah kau menuduhku tak tahu apa-apa? Tak beda dengan L dan Yagami—saat ini, aku tak merasa puas dengan kemenangan. Karena ternyata kemenangan itu begitu sepi… membuatku sesak._

_Aku kehilangan arah… dan Mello…seandainya saja kau ada di sini untuk menuntunku…_

-----o0oMelloNear&LightLo0o-----

_Namamu Lawliet._

_Aku baru tahu kalau itu adalah nama aslimu setelah aku membuka Death Note Rem dan melihat nama aslimu tertulis di sana—dalam huruf kapital. Tak bisa kupungkiri, hatik meringis._

_Jangan salah sangka, L. Kau tetaplah musuh utamaku—pembangkang dalam dunia yang ingin kuciptakan. Hukumanmu telah ditentukan sang dewa, eksekusimu telah dilaksanakan. Dan aku tak pernah merasa menyesal telah membunuhmu—meski bukan dengan tanganku sendiri. Sempatkah kaulihat seringai kemenanganku sebelum kau benar-benar mati?_

_Tapi aku tak mengerti. Bahkan setelah kau matipun, kau selalu menggangguku. Ataukah... hanya aku yang tak mampu sepenuhnya menghapus eksistensimu dari hatiku?_

_Aku tahu. Aku sadar, kita berdua bukan hanya musuh, namun juga rival dan teman. Lebih dari itu, aku bahkan sadar kalau aku mencintaimu. Bencana, bukan? Tapi tidak, tak'kan kubiarkan emosi dan hatiku menguasai tindakanku. Aku adalah dewa, dan sedikit perhitungan yang salah akan menghancurkan segala yang kubangun dengan susah payah._

_Beberapa kali aku berharap agar aku tak punya hati._

_Lawliet. Nama yang tidak lazim terdengar. Hei, kau tahu seperti apa kau menyikasku setiap malam? Seakan-akan bayanganmu mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi. Eksistensimu terpatri kuat—malah kupikir terlalu kuat. Aku tak bisa melupakan sosokmu sepenuhnya—rasanya seperti terombang-ambing antara realitas dan mimpi._

_Terkadang kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri, kapan aku jatuh padamu? Aku tak begitu yakin, tapi mungkin semuanya berawal dan tumbuh di waktu aku kehilangan ingatan karena melepaskan kepemilikan Death Note. Ya, saat kau memaksa untuk memborgol tangan kita berdua agar kau bisa mengawasiku duapuluh empat jam berawal dari situ, bukan? Saat itulah aku bisa melihatmu yang sesungguhnya tanpa menganggap bahwa kau adalah pembangkang yang harus disingkirkan, dan kau dapat melihat aku yang sesungguhnya tanpa berpikir bahwa aku adalah Kira yang tak berperikemanusiaan—meski kau tak melepas kecurigaanmu padaku. Dari berbagai waktu dan keadaan yang kita lalui bersama—terborgol bersama, lebih tepatnya. Malam itupun..._

_Aku tak'kan membahas malam itu. Aku sudah menguburnya jauh di dasar memoriku. Aku sudah cukup puas bisa meninggalkan tanda pada dirimu, Ryuuzaki—pada pikiran, jiwa..dan tubuhmu._

_Rencanaku sukses besar. Hanya satu kesalahan yang tak kuperhitungkan: aku jatuh. Ya, aku jatuh cinta. Padamu. Dan itu suatu kesalah. Tak peduli sebahagia apa aku saat melewatkan waktu-waktu santai bersamamu, kau adalah pembangkang, dan dewa tak boleh mencintai seorang pembangkang._

_Ketika kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu dalam pelukanku, sejujurnya, meski aku tertelan dalam euforia, hatiku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, aku merasa berdosa—untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku menjadi Kira—dan menyesal. Namun euforia itu terlalu kuat, dan itulah yang menguasaiku, meski di bawahny, segala macam emosi bercampur, bergejolak..._

_Ryuuzaki, hatiku terseat. Aku tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi di satu sisi aku membencimu karena kaulah pembangkang yang tetap abadi meski kau sudah mati. Eksistensimu bertahan—dalam hatiku, dalam sosok dua anak ingusan yang mendaulatkan diri sebagai penerusmu. Dan jujur saja, aku ingin tertawa. Anak-anak ingusan itu ingin membalaskan kematianmu. Huh. Tahu apa mereka? Tahu apa mereka tentang kita?_

_Jatuh cinta padamu adalah kesalah terbesarku, tapi aku harus mengakui, aku tak menyesalinya. Bukan, bukan hanya karena seorang dewa tak pernah menyesal, tapi karena hanya dengan cara inilah, hanya dengan cinta ini, aku bisa memaksamu bertekuk lutut sepenuhnya padaku—san menang darimu sepenuhnya._

_Sekali waktu, Sayu berbisik padaku: Dalam cinta, semua pihak menang. Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya. Karena saat memaksamu tunduk padaku, Ryuuzaki, saat itu juga aku mengizinkanmu menang atasku._

_Bukan hanya aku yang meninggalkan tandaku pada dirimu—kaupun menorehkan eksistensimu dalam diriku—pada pikiranku, jiwaku, dan tentu saja, tubuhku._

_Hatiku tersesat. Dan aku tak mampu membohonginya—kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menuntunnya, Lawliet._

_-Yagami Light-_

-----finito-----

A/N: Honestly, yang paling sulit di sini adalah menulis Light yang berperang dalam dirinya sendiri. Frustrasi!!! Isu ingin menunjukkan bahwa meskipun hati kecilnya mencintai L, tapi bagi Light, L tetaplah musuh terbesarnya. Dua hal yang benar-benar bertentangan… duh, Light, pikiranmu itu sulit dieksplorasi!

Maaf kalau jadinya agak sappy… ini fic DN pertama Isu, jadi plis, pliiiiisss... leave a review! Isu menghargai constructive criticisms, karena justru dari situlah Isu belajar. Thanks banget sudah baca sampai sejauh ini. Let's spread the love of LightL and MelloNear, ne..!

Mucho gracias!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
